Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Trial of Honour
by Mirai Rogue
Summary: Set 16 years after the 13th Gundam Fight
1. Default Chapter

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Trial of Honour  
  
The transport ship's hanger was dark and gloomy a teenage boy sat on a packing crate, the words Neo England were stencilled on it, looking out of a small porthole. Light from the sun played on the teenager's face his light hazel eyes weren't dazzled but remained fixed on mother Earth. He turned his head slightly and looked back into the hanger behind him was the looming of shape of a Gundam, the exact details were protected by the gloom but the boy knew every inch of the mighty mobile fighter.  
  
'Gundam, why do you look so sad?' he asked quietly, no reply came, 'We're going back you know. We've been too long away its time we reclaimed what's ours.'  
  
The boy turned his head back towards the Earth. 'I will get it back, no matter what. We've lived too long with this shame.'  
  
The transport continued down through the atmosphere towards Europe.  
  
Domon Kasshu paced up and down Dock Sixteen of the Neo Japan Colony spaceport. He looked down at his watch.  
  
'They're late,' he muttered, 'How can they be late! On a day like this.' 16 years had passed since he and Rain defeated the Devil Gundam and 12 years since Neo Japan had won the Gundam Fight. If he could have his way he'd have entered for this Gundam Fight but Rain had convinced him otherwise. It was probably for the best; he didn't really want to end up like Gentle Chapman. Domon checked his watch again. Grunting he left the dock and went into the shuttle. After a short trek he found himself in the hanger.  
  
'My old friend. How are you?' Domon asked the Gundam standing silent. 'Shining Gundam.' Seeing the Shining Gundam brought back painful memories for Domon the Guyana Highlands came to the forefront of his mind and particularly the Shining Gundam's 'death' at the hands of Master Gundam. Standing on the grantee that lead to the cockpit Domon traced a hand over the Shining Gundam's stomach.  
  
'Father!' yelled a voice that caused Domon to look up. Running up the grantee was Kyoji, his son, followed by Rain.  
  
'I'm sorry we're late,' she said apologetically  
  
'I should never of trusted you to get him here on time,' Domon said with fainted anger in his voice. 'Kyoji! Are you ready for this Gundam Fight?'  
  
'Yes Father! For you and Mother I'm going to win this Gundam Fight with Shining Gundam,' said Kyoji. Domon could see that his teenage son was far too over excited.  
  
'So noisy!' he barked causing Kyoji to calm down slightly, 'Paying attention? This Gundam fight isn't a game for you to play! Neo Japan's honour is at steak every time to enter a Gundam fight, never forget that. Now remember everything that we've taught you and you'll be an excellent Gundam fighter.' With that Domon stalked out of the hunger.  
  
'Good luck Kyoji,' said Rain, 'Your father might seem a little tough today, but its just because he's not entering the Gundam Fight. Remember look after your support staff you never know when you'll need them.' Kyoji nodded as Rain walked away.  
  
'Good bye mother!' he said trying to hold back the tears. Although he put on a tough guy exterior he was kind of worried about having to spend a year away from home, he was only 16. A lot of the Neo Japan officials said he was too young for the Gundam Fight, maybe they were right.  
  
As Neo Japan's shuttle left the spaceport Domon watched from the main terminal. Although the terminal was one of the busiest places in the colony the little corner where Domon stood was serenely quiet.  
  
'You could have wished him good luck,' said Rain as she approached Domon, 'He's nervous enough as it is without his father going off on one.'  
  
'Luck? He doesn't need luck,' said Domon confidently, 'He's out son. Have you no faith in him?'  
  
'Faith enough dear, but I wonder if he has faith in himself,' she said leaning on the guardrail, 'There are some really strong fighters this time. I hear that even Neo England is back in the tournament.'  
  
'Neo England? Have 12 years passed that quickly?' he asked wistfully, 'I must be getting old.'  
  
'You old? Ha! That would be the day,' laughed Rain.  
  
The bulky Neo England transport set down on a grassy plain. The great hanger doors on one side slowly opened when they were fully open Neo England's mobile fighter slowly stepped out. It harkened back to Neo England's glory days of the 9th Gundam fight. This black and red Gundam was a fearsome sight. Mounted into its shoulders was a pair of high output beam cannons, in her hands she carried a beam machine gun, at her waist were two beam sabres and to top it off she had a pair of head vulcans. Standing on the Gundam's hand was the teenage boy from the hanger the Gundam bent down and let him jump off onto the soft Earth. Looking around to get his bearings he noticed a hover transport and flatbed approach. He watched as the boxy hover transport came to a stop and a delicate female figure emerged.  
  
'Your Paul Snowdon right?' asked the female figure. The boy simply nodded. 'I'm Lisa Gill, apart of your support staff. I was sent to collect you.'  
  
She was part of his support staff? Paul could hardly believe it; she couldn't have been any older than he was. She was very attractive though, Paul had to give her that, but that sort of thing would just distract him.  
  
'I don't need your help,' he said stiffly, 'I'll manage on my own.' Paul noted that a hurt look fell on her face.  
  
'What do you mean by that!' she said, 'You can't last the whole fight without support,' She was about to continue but was interrupted.  
  
'NEO ENGLAND! I challenge you to a Gundam fight!' boomed a massive voice. Paul looked around wildly until his eyes set on the looming shape of a Gundam. Paul leapt back on to his Gundam's hand, which brought him up to the cockpit. Once inside he activated the mobile trace system. His suit was black and red, following the pattern on his Gundam's hull. Paul looked at his opponent.  
  
'Shamrock Gundam, Neo Ireland,' he whispered to himself.  
  
'Gundam Fight! Ready!' yelled Shamrock Gundam. High above them in Earth Orbit the barrier that surrounded the Earth activated, the Gundam Fight had started.  
  
'Go!' bellowed Paul as his Gundam launched forward. He dodged the first attack and parried the second. Pushing the Shamrock Gundam back he let rip with a burst from his beam machine gun. The Shamrock Gundam had one advantage over the Paul's Gundam it was fast. Paul's Gundam rocked as the Shamrock Gundam attacked from the rear.  
  
'Fool! My Royal Britain Gundam won't be defeated so easily!' yelled Paul. As the Shamrock Gundam zoomed past Paul stuck out his Gundam's leg catching Neo Ireland's Gundam and sending it crashing too the ground. To prevent it from getting back up Paul peppered it with his beam machine gun.  
  
'This battle is over,' he said to the downed Gundam. He let the Royal Britain Gundam setting into place and then aimed the two beam cannons on his shoulders. The blast vaporised the Shamrock Gundam's head.  
  
'Gundam Fight International Rule 1: A Gundam with its head destroyed is disqualified.' Said Paul almost emotionlessly, 'Your out of this fight Neo Ireland.'  
  
'Wow! He's good,' said Lisa aghast, 'Maybe he doesn't need out help.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kyoji wasn't particularly pleased with Neo Japan's plan for this tournament. He'd been told to just wait in Japan and only fight when his opponents came to him. This didn't suit him at all, it just didn't seem right to sit back and wait for the fight. He knew that he'd never become as good as his father if he just sat around on his backside like this. So far he'd spent most of his time getting to know Hoi and Min who made up his support staff. From what he'd gathered Hoi and Min had met his father and mother in Neo Hong Kong at the end of the 13th Gundam Fight. Kyoji wasn't entirely sure how they'd gotten onto his staff, but it was oddly reassuring that they were there. At Kyoji's request Min had made him an outfit similar to one his father wore during the 13th Gundam Fight, although she thought it an odd request Min happily made it for him.  
  
'Hoi?'  
  
'Yes Kyoji. What is it?'  
  
'What would happen if I were to borrow the Shining Gundam and go around the world looking for Gundam Fights?'  
  
'One of two things. 1 You'd be disqualified and thrown out. Or 2 You'd be just like your father.' Hoi said with a simile on his face. 'Oh by the way. I hear that Neo Australia's Gundam is looking for a fight.'  
  
'I can't stand all this hanging about Hoi,' said Kyoji, 'Lets go! I'll never become a great fighter sitting around here.'  
  
'Your so much like your father, its like there's nothing of big sis in you,' said Hoi wistfully.  
  
'Big sis?'  
  
'Nothing. Lets get Min and be on our way eh?' with this Kyoji nodded and ran off to find Min. 'That kids going to get us into a lot of trouble.'  
  
They quickly loaded the Shining Gundam and as much supplies as they could into VTOL carrier. They slipped off into the night, there wasn't any trouble but Kyoji knew that in the morning all hell would break lose.  
  
The following morning Domon was awoken by the sound of communication panel. When he received the news that Kyoji had stolen and run off with the Shining Gundam all he could do was laugh. For he knew that a true fighter could only be realised through his actions.  
  
Kyoji lay in his bed in the room that he'd claimed on the carrier. It was small and had few things to make it homely; Kyoji hadn't brought much with him. On his bedside table he had two pictures, one of him and the rest of his family including his 'uncles' in the Shuffle Delegation. The other was of his mother and father, Kyoji wasn't sure when it had been taken but the God Gundam was in the background so he assumed it was around the 13th Gundam Fight.  
  
Last night he was sure he could Neo Australia easily, but now he wasn't so sure, maybe it was just pre match nerves but Neo Australia's Gundam was tough. Kyoji had been reading what little material they had on it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Min came in.  
  
'You ready for the match today?' she asked  
  
'Yeah, I think so,' he replied  
  
'I've got some interesting news for you.' She said, 'Neo Ireland and Neo Iceland have already been knocked out of the tournament.'  
  
'No way! The Fights only been on for two days!' said Kyoji shocked  
  
'Even more interesting is that they were both beaten by Neo England's Royal Britain Gundam,' she said, 'Looks like Neo England's back with a bang. They must be really desperate to get some respect back.'  
  
'What happened to get them banned in the first place?' asked Kyoji,  
  
'Well after what happened with Gentle Chapman in the 13th Fight they were really desperate to make it up in the 14th, but some unscrupulous people on their team used allsorts of dishonest tactics to try and win. They were court of course and then banned. Neo England's been pretty much ignored for the last 12 years.'  
  
The Australian Outback was a bleak place, not the kind of place you'd want to go unprepared. Kyoji and Hoi sat in the corner of a small bar in one of the few towns in the Outback. Kyoji was slowly working his was through a can of cola, he'd tried to get alcohol off the barman but Hoi had stopped him.  
  
The bar's atmosphere was everything you'd expect from an Australian bar, it was laid back and didn't take any thing seriously. Most of the regulars were sitting on bar stools enthralled in the cricket game being showed on the bar's beat up old TV.  
  
'Maybe Min was wrong and the fighter doesn't come here,' said Kyoji in a low voice  
  
'She's never wrong, he'll turn up don't worry,' said Hoi in an equally low voice, 'Just sit back and relax. There's no need to get all worked up before the fight.'  
  
The bar doors opened and a tall man entered his sharp eyes scanned the room once before settling on Kyoji. The man simile slightly and walked towards Kyoji and Hoi.  
  
'Your Neo Japan's fighter right? Kyoji Kasshu,' said the man, Kyoji nodded, 'I'm Rob Sexton. Neo Australia's Gundam fighter.'  
  
Kyoji stood and walked around the table to stand in front of Sexton, who was a good foot taller. 'Well lets get this started then,' he said calmly  
  
'Lets' said Sexton as the pair of them left the bar. Sexton brought out a small black box and pressed the button on it a few seconds later Neo Australia's Roo Gundam appeared. This sandy coloured Gundam looked very much like a Kangaroo.  
  
'Shining Gundam!' yelled Kyoji as he clicked his fingers. As if from nowhere the Shining Gundam appeared over head and settled down behind Kyoji. Kyoji jumped onto the Gundam's outstretched hand, which lifted him up to the cockpit. As he got into the cockpit the twin rings of the mobile trace system activated and pulled the skintight battle suit onto his body.  
  
'Gundam Fight! Ready!'  
  
'Go!' Kyoji yelled as the Shining Gundam raced forwards and locked hands with the Roo Gundam. Sexton broke the lock and using the Roo Gundam's powerful legs kicked the Shining Gundam in to stomach. Kyoji felt the impact and it nearly caused him to double up. He replied with a punch to Roo Gundam's head but Sexton clearly had the advantage and sent Kyoji to the ground with another great kick.  
  
'Stupid boy! Your too much a rookie to beat me in a Gundam Fight!' yelled Sexton. The Roo Gundam leapt into the air and extended its legs to perform its ultimate attack. 'Lighting Roo Kick!'  
  
'So nosiy!' yelled Kyoji from his position on the ground. He was breathing heavily, he raised one hand and made it into a fist and the Gundam's faceplate opened. 'My hand is glowing and roaring!'  
  
'What the!' yelled Sexton as Shining Gundam's hand began to glow green.  
  
'It's telling me to defeat you!' said Kyoji, 'Sure win! Shining Finger!' Kyoji thrust the Shining Finger skywards and blocked the Roo Gundam's advance. Both Gundam's struggled for a few seconds each trying to get their ultimate attacks to break through. It was finally ended with the Roo Gundam's legs exploding sending it to the shattering to the ground. In his cockpit Rob Sexton screamed in pain.  
  
'This battles over,' said Kyoji quietly as the glow left the Shining Gundam's hand. Shining Gundam slowly turn and began to walk away.  
  
'This isn't over,' said Sexton, Kyoji could hear the pain in his voice, 'My head's still intact.'  
  
'I know, that's why I left it,' said Kyoji, 'I'll look forward to our rematch.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The teenage Gundam Fighter Paul Snowdon stood alone on a gently rolling grass plain. Paul wasn't sure how he'd gotten there all he could see from horizon to horizon was this rolling plain, it was quiet disconcerting because he knew of no where in England that was like this. Suddenly the ground began shaking beneath his feet, as the shaking grew stronger deep cracks appeared. Abruptly the ground shattered as a massive lobster like Gundam emerged one of its massive hands grabbed Paul and lifted him towards it head.  
  
'Death,' the booming, near animalistic voice spoke. Paul crawled at the hand in an attempt to escape.  
  
'No! No! Get back!' he screamed but was drowned out by the Gundam's evil laughter.  
  
Paul suddenly awoke he was lying in the Royal Britain Gundam's cockpit. He slowly looked around. 'It was a…. dream?' He stood up and leaned on the rings of the mobile trace system suddenly he wince in pain. Lifting up his shirt he found a bruise around his lower torso. 'Where it held me? No! Was it a dream?'  
  
'Paul Are you alright?' called Lisa Gill from outside the Gundam  
  
'I'm fine! What do you want?' asked Paul sharply.  
  
'I...well…I came to tell you that we'll be in Neo Holland soon,' she said hesitantly  
  
'Ha! They're still using those pathetic Nether Gundams,' he scoffed, 'My Royal Britain Gundam will crush them.'  
  
'You shouldn't take the Nether Gundam lightly,' said Lisa, scorn boiled in her voice, 'They wouldn't still be using them if they weren't powerful.'  
  
When the Neo England transport finally put down Paul left in the Royal Britain Gundam's corelander. To his annoyance Lisa followed him, he couldn't understand why she kept doing that he'd told her that he didn't want her hanging around, she'd just get in the way and cause him trouble. He checked the scanner again; it still showed a Gundam scale power source in or around the closet town. As he got closer he could see a series of windmills on the hill above the town. He wondered which one of them would be his opponent.  
  
Paul parked the sleek corelander in a forest just outside town, he didn't want to attract too much attention until the fight. As he began walking around town he noted, out of the corner of his eye, that Lisa still following him. He stopped at a few shops and asked a few question he found out that Neo Holland's Gundam Fighter generally hung around a bar in the town centre. The bar in question was hardly a high-class establishment and its customers had that football hooligan air about them. After getting a drink Paul quizzed the barman, who'd said that Neo Holland's fighter hadn't been in all day. After a few minuets Lisa joined him at the bar.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked gruffly.  
  
'I told you before I'm part of your support staff. We're all one the same side you know,' she said, 'There's no need to be mean.'  
  
'No ones on my side. You're just some stupid bimbo who'll get in my way. I don't need your type to help me,' said Paul. Lisa was obviously hurt by that remark but before she could reply one of the hooligan's in the bar started mouthing off loudly.  
  
'Hey! You know what I heard,' he slurred  
  
'No what?' asked one of his mates.  
  
'I heard that those cheating bastards Neo England are in town looking for a fight,' he swung his beer bottle around.  
  
'Those cheating gits shouldn't be allowed in the fight,' said another, 'I bet they try and cheat again. They're just a bunch of scum!'  
  
Anger arched across Paul face. How dare they insult his nation! He'd show them. Lisa could tell that Paul was going to do something stupid.  
  
'Paul, ignore them they'd just a bunch of drunks,' she pleaded with him. 'They're not worth it.'  
  
'So noisy!' yelled Paul causing the drunkards to stop their insults of England, 'How dare you insult us!'  
  
'Wha? You one of those cheaters aren't you!' grunted the lead hooligan, 'Ha! We'll show you.'  
  
With that he threw the bottle at Paul and then swung a punch. Paul dodged and brought his knee up into the hooligan's stomach. Blocking another jab Paul punched a second hooligan in the face. By now the lead hooligan had gotten up again and was brandishing a broken bottle. Paul picked up a chair and used it to knock the bottle out of his hand then in a swift movement broke the chair over the hooligan's head.  
  
'Tell you fighter that I'll be waiting on the edge of town,' Paul said to the bodies on the floor, 'I'll be waiting for a Gundam Fight.'  
  
Paul left the bar and was walking up the street by the time the police cars arrived. Lisa chased after him.  
  
'Paul! You shouldn't have done that we'll get into trouble,' she said.  
  
'Would you just shut up! And stop following me around!' he yelled, 'It was my father wasn't it! He put you up to it, didn't he! He told you to follow me around didn't he!'  
  
'I…no…he di,' she spluttered but was drowned out by Paul.  
  
'That old git! Doesn't he trust me? I'm old enough to look after myself,' Paul ranted on, 'I told him I could, I can resort our honour. I don't need him always looking over my shoulder!'  
  
'It doesn't sound like your trying to restore our honour to me,' said Lisa quietly, 'It sounds like your just trying to prove your father wrong.'  
  
'Shut up! You don't understand!' yelled Paul as he threw an arm up and slapped Lisa. She fell to the ground holding her reddening cheek.  
  
'Your not the only trying to restore our honour you know,' she said quietly  
  
The wind was blowing a gentle breeze it rolled down the gentle slopes and wiped up around the Royal Britain Gundam's feet. The mighty Gundam stood without movement its beam machinegun slung under its right shoulder.  
  
In the cockpit Paul stood silently watching his surroundings. The tight battle suit caused him a little pain from the bruises on his chest, but he wouldn't let anyone see he was hurting. He hadn't seen Lisa at all since he'd gotten back, his tough guy exterior must have been cracking because he was starting to feel kind of bad for hitting her.  
  
He was tempted to go and apologise but he couldn't because at that moment the Nether Gundam appeared. The bizarre looking Gundam was starting to look somewhat intimidating as it transformed into mobile fighter mode.  
  
'You're the Neo England brat who was causing trouble in town,' said the Nether Gundam's pilot  
  
'It was your friends who started it,' replied Paul calmly, 'If they didn't insult my country I would never of happened.'  
  
'I don't care who started it! I don't like people causing trouble in my town,' roared Rutger Verhoeven, the Nether Gundam's pilot.  
  
'Well then you should be yell at your countrymen!' yelled Paul  
  
'You insolent brat!' roared Rutger, 'Gundam Fight! Ready!'  
  
'Go!' yelled Paul as his Gundam lurched forward. The Nether Gundam shoulder barged Royal Britain Gundam causing its advance to faulter. Regaining his footing Paul thrust a jab at the Nether Gundam's head, but the huge mill blades on its chest protected it. Both Gundam's launched into a series of punches, kicks and blocks but neither Gundam could gain the advantage.  
  
Paul pulled his Gundam back and swung out his beam machinegun he sprayed the Nether Gundam with fire as it pulled upwards in reply the Nether Gundam used its Nether Typhoon ultimate attack which sent the Royal Britain Gundam crashing into the hill side. The Nether Gundam landed and started to blast the Royal Britain Gundam with its mega beam cannons.  
  
In his cockpit Paul snarled as the pain grew. He activated his Gundam's thrusters and rocked skyward reorienting himself to face the Nether Gundam he fired his shoulder mounted cannons causing huge explosions on the Nether Gundam's chest. Dropping back to the ground he charged into a shoulder barge but suddenly the Nether Gundam brought a leg up and rammed it into Paul's side, right where the bruises were. Paul screamed in pain as he fell to the ground Rutger must have sense Paul's weakness there and started to repeatedly kick him there, with each kick the pain got worse and Paul found himself unable to get up.  
  
Lisa Gill rushed into Neo England's mobile command transport. Across all the monitors was the Royal Britain Gundam being bashed by the Nether Gundam. She walked over to communications panel and picked up the headset.  
  
'Paul! What's wrong? I though you said you could beat this guy?' she said down the line.  
  
'I can! But they damaged thing in my head hurts too much,' he croaked.  
  
'Thing in your head? What do you mean Paul?' concern hung heavily in her voice,  
  
'How can I help you? Please let me Paul.'  
  
'Even after I hurt her...she still wants to help me?' though Paul, 'That doesn't make sense.'  
  
Suddenly the image of the giant lobster like Gundam appeared in Paul's head. 'Death,' it whispered.  
  
'No! Get out of my head!' he screamed as the Royal Britain Gundam rocketed forward. He activated a beam sabre and took a massive swipe at the lobster Gundam.  
  
As suddenly as it appeared the image left Paul's normal vision slowly came back and he found himself standing over the smouldering Nether Gundam, its head had been sliced right off. Paul dropped to his knees and his Gundam followed suit. A small image window open on his cockpit, it showed Lisa running upwards his Gundam.  
  
'Lisa?' whispered Paul, 'I'm…I'm…. sorry,'  
  
High up in the colonies the sleeping Domon Kasshu never noticed that his Shuffle Delegation crest had flared brightly for a few brief seconds. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kyoji Kasshu sat reading in the spacious cabin that made up the Neo Japan VTOL carrier. He had his feet up on the console and a pile of back issues of the Gundam Fight Journal pilled up on the floor. He was trying to see if he could find any useful information about each nations fighting style.  
  
They had left Australia a few days ago and were heading for Europe according to Hoi that's where most of the best fighters come from. Kyoji didn't look up as Min came into the cabin with some food.  
  
'You still reading those old things?' she asked, 'You can only go so far with a book you know. It's the real fights where you learn things.'  
  
'I know, but If I can just get the gist their fighting styles it might give me an advantage,' said Kyoji, 'Take Neo England for example, they have a long history of ranged fighters. Therefore I surmise that its best to fight them close up.'  
  
'Hehe Looks theres some of this mother in there,' laughed Hoi who was at the carrier's controls, 'You wouldn't catch Domon thinking like that.'  
  
'Yes he was always the bust in, smash everything and then ask questions later type,' said Min, 'Didn't always have a lot of forethought.'  
  
A light started flashing on a console on the other side of the cabin which Min promptly went over to read. After a few moments her head came back up.  
  
'Looks like some weather trouble over Egypt,' she said, 'Massive sandstorm right across our path. Might be best to put down and sit it out.'  
  
'May as well,' said Hoi, 'Not like we're in a great hurry or anything.' With that he put the carrier down close to an oasis.  
  
  
  
Back in the Neo England Gundam Fight base Paul was sitting down to a meal with Lisa in the base's quite conservative canteen. Paul stared down at his plate, what stared back at him wasn't very appetising.  
  
'What's this?' he asked  
  
'It's a the perfect meal for a fighter,' said Lisa, 'It has everything you need to keep you strong and health.'  
  
'It looks like baby food,' said Paul dejectedly as he poked the food with a spoon, 'I can't eat this! I want real food.'  
  
'This is real food,' said Lisa, 'Hey! Where you going?' she said as Paul got up and put his plate into a bin.  
  
'I'm going to get some real food, come if you want I don't mind,' he said as he left.  
  
'That's a big change in him,' though Lisa, 'letting me come along.' She followed him out of the base and into the nearby seaside town.  
  
'So what do you want?' he asked as they stopped outside of a Chippy. 'They got all the best stuff here.'  
  
'Wha?' she spluttered, 'Your going to eat here?'  
  
'Of course, this is real food,' he said, 'Hi, Can I have two Cod and chips please,'  
  
'Open or closed love?' asked the old lady behind the counter.  
  
'Open please, oh and can we have two bottles of water,' Paul asked politely  
  
'Of course love, it'll only be a minute,' she said as she busied herself with preparing the food. Once they had gotten the food they said their thank you's and left to find the nearest park bench.  
  
As they sat on a bench overlooking the bay Lisa noticed that Paul was an expert at eating fish and chips out of newspaper. She was having some difficulty this was her first time of having such a meal. As they idly chatted Lisa waited for the right moment to tell Paul the information she'd discovered. He'd asked her to looking to the lobster like Gundam he'd seen.  
  
'Paul. You know how you asked to look into the Gundam in your dream,' she said.  
  
'Yeah. Have you found anything?' he asked intently  
  
'Well I've looked through all the file we have and even into the inter- colonial database,' she said, 'I came back with only one reference to what you described. There was a Gundam matching your description made by Neo Japan. It was called the Ultimate Gundam, but was more commonly know as the Devil Gundam,' Her voice trailed off as the blood drained from Paul's face.  
  
'Devil Gundam…but its dead…how?'  
  
  
  
The sandstorm had begun to die down but it was still ravaging the Neo Japan carrier. Inside Kyoji and Hoi were doing some maintenance on the Shining Gundam piles of tools and parts littered the hanger floor.  
  
'Quiet the machine this one,' said Hoi as he pulled his head out of an access panel.  
  
'Why do you say that?' asked Kyoji  
  
'I mean by mobile fighter standards she's ancient,' said Hoi knowledgably, 'She was built back before the 13th Gundam Fight. A testament more to your mother's abilities as a mechanic than your fathers fighting ability.'  
  
'Wow! I didn't know that this was the original Shining Gundam,' said Kyoji, 'I thought it was a copy.'  
  
'Nah she's the real thing,' said Hoi, 'I know your father's very found of this mobile fighter, he's showing a lot of trust in you by letting you use her,'  
  
'Well he could at least make it easier to see,' said Kyoji a little angrily, 'He didn't even wish me good luck when I left.'  
  
'That's just his way of doing things,' said Hoi as he continued working, 'Martial artist only know how to communicate through their fists. He never was very good a showing his feelings.'  
  
'Hey guys how's it going?' asked Min as she entered the hanger, 'Wha? Why do you always have to make such a mess? I'm not making dinner until you two clear up in here!'  
  
'Hey your just being cruel! Its not our fault the place gets messy, we are maintaining a mobile fighter you know,' said Hoi, 'Anyway its not like you to come down here without a reason what is it?'  
  
'Well if your going to take that attitude then I won't tell you,' said Min mischievously. Her younger brother scoffed and went back to work; Kyoji however seemed interested in what she had to say.  
  
'What is it Min?' he asked  
  
'Well since you asked I'll tell you,' she said, 'Seems like we weren't the only ones camping out the storm here. There's a Neo Egypt transport just up the way. I've detected a Gundam class energy source.'  
  
'You mean its there Gundam?' asked Hoi  
  
'Yep so you two had better get ready because if we picked them up, they'll have picked us up,' she said, 'I expect that by the time the storms over they'll be looking for a fight.'  
  
Min was right because as the storm lifted the ominous shape of a Gundam appeared above the sand dunes. Neo Egypt's Pharaoh Gundam XVII was an impressive machine it retained all the styling that made Neo Egypt's Gundam's special.  
  
The Shining Gundam slowly raised itself out of the carrier's hanger its eyes glowed briefly before returning to normal in side Kyoji careful eyed up his opponent. While the Pharaoh Gundam looked powerful it was more of a charade other then the Vulcan guns in its head the Pharaoh Gundam had no other armament, relying on the pilot's strength that was its fundamental flaw and Kyoji indented to exploit it.  
  
The Neo Egyptian fighter didn't even bother to speak before the fight started. It simple launched forward firing its head vulcans. Kyoji jetted backwards and then launched a barrage of punches he was moving so fast it was difficult keep track. In a move preformed with great dexterity the Pharaoh Gundam managed to grab the Shining Gundam's left leg. Promptly the Pharaoh Gundam began to swing the Shining Gundam around and around making Kyoji dizzy the Pharaoh Gundam finally let go and sent the Shining Gundam flying into a sand dune.  
  
Kyoji launched through the falling sand thrown up by his fall and lashed out at the Pharaoh Gundam with a beam sword. The blade connected and the Pharaoh Gundam's left arm fell to the ground. The rattle of Vulcan guns filled the air as the Pharaoh Gundam fought back. With its remaining arm the Pharaoh Gundam managed to get a strong punch in at Shining Gundam's head, but both pilots knew that it couldn't go on forever.  
  
'My hand is glowing and roaring!' said Kyoji as the Shining Gundam's faceplate opened and the head fins shot out. 'It's telling me to defeat you!' The Shining Gundam's hand began to glow bright green.  
  
'Sure win! Shining Finger!' Kyoji thrust the Shining Finger towards the Pharaoh Gundam's head and grabbed hold. Slowly but sure the Pharaoh Gundam's head began to melt and buckle under the force of the Shining Finger. Suddenly the head gave away and the Pharaoh Gundam fell backwards decapitate. Kyoji pulled his arm back and let the Shining Finger fade, once it was gone steam began to rise of the hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
In the cavernous hanger that housed the Royal Britain Gundam Paul sat on the left shoulder armour plate dangling his legs over the edge. None of the hanging lights were on and only the weak light from the Moon provided any illumination for the hanger. The gloomy expression on Paul's face seemed to echo the Royal Britain Gundam's. That was one of the things Paul always thought about no one every made a Gundam with a happy face it was always blank or regretful.  
  
Paul didn't notice Lisa approach from behind him it wasn't until she'd actually sat down next to him that he recognised her presence.  
  
'Are you ok?' she asked tentatively, 'You've been a bit distant since, well you know.'  
  
He mumbled something but she couldn't hear his words. 'What did you say?'  
  
'I said. Do you think it will happen to me?' he asked gloomily  
  
'What will happen to you? She replied a little confused.  
  
He turned to face her. To her his eyes seemed desperate as if something was eating away at his soul.  
  
'I mean…I mean…what happened with Chapman and the Devil Gundam…will it happen to me?' Concern permeated every inch of his words and Lisa thought she could even hear some fear in them.  
  
'Don't be silly,' said Lisa, 'Nothings going to happen to you. It was just a dream it means nothing.'  
  
'But it felt so real!' said Paul raising his voice.  
  
'Its nothing! Get a grip Paul!' she practically yelled, 'What do you think will happen if you go to pieces? How will you prove your father wrong?  
  
'That's low,' spat Paul  
  
'I'm only trying to help you,' she said, compassion with every word. 'You have a kind heart, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it.' They starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly but sure they moved together, she pulled a comforting arm around him and drew him in closer into a much-appreciated hug. While Paul would never admit it the next few minutes would be some of his happiest.  
  
  
  
Deep below the Earth's surface in a moss ridden damp cave a pair of blood red Gundam eyes shone brightly. The rest of the Gundam's body was hidden with in the cloak of shadows the cave provided however a vague shape could be seen extending out behind the head. All around it a mass of shadowy shapes could be seen starting to move, they were heading for the surface.  
  
  
  
The Neo Japan carrier was travelling high above northern Europe. Kyoji had quickly followed up his defeat of the Pharaoh Gundam by defeating Neo Luxemburg's entrant. Kyoji's moral was high if not slightly over confidant. Min and Hoi were a bit worried that he'd become too cocky and beaten badly. So far he'd only fought weak opponents and there was a chance that when a strong one came along Kyoji wouldn't be able to keep up.  
  
Kyoji once again sat in the carrier's cockpit reading back issues of the Gundam Fight Journal. The one he was reading currently was of great interest to him. It was the journal for the 13th Gundam Fight, the one which his father one for the first time. Suddenly an explosion rocked the carrier. The force knocked Kyoji out of his chair and caused Hoi and Min to rush in.  
  
'I didn't do anything,' said Kyoji getting up. Then a second explosion hit them and the carrier took a steep noise dive. Hoi fought with the controls to try and regain some altitude. Through sheer force of will he managed to pull the nose up but it was still too late.  
  
'Brace yourselves! I'm going to try and land her,' he yelled over the noise. Min rushed over to a free chair and strapped herself in.  
  
As the carrier got closer and closer to the ground it scraped the tops of trees and even some buildings. The carrier smashed into an outcrop of rocks cutting a deep grove into its belly and causing the carrier to arch upwards again before coming back down. She dug deep into the ground before finally coming to stop.  
  
In the cockpit Kyoji unbuckled himself and rushed over to Hoi who was slumped over the control panel. Kyoji gave him a quick check over, hurt but alive. He then went over to Min, she too was hurt a nasty cut on her forehead was bleeding but other than that she looked fine. Kyoji quickly left to find a medical kit. He was no doctor like his mother, but he knew enough first aid to get him by.  
  
As Kyoji was seeing to Min injury Hoi woke up. 'Not one of my better landings,' he said gruffly, 'But any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. How is she?'  
  
'I stopped the bleeding.' Said Kyoji, 'Think she'll be just fine. What happened?'  
  
'I don't know. But I don't think this is any accident. I'm going to use the radio and try to call for help,' said Hoi as he left for the radio room.  
  
  
  
A loud knocking at his door woke Paul suddenly. He groggily looked around and then unlocked the door. A very flustered Lisa burst in.  
  
'Lisa what is it?' he asked letting his eyes get accustom to the light.  
  
'A Neo Japan carrier got shot down not far from here!' she said  
  
'So?'  
  
'So! It's got their Mobile Fighter on it. They've called for help. Command's ordered us to go help them.' She said  
  
'Right…Ok I'll be there in a minuet,' said Paul slowly getting out of bed. 'Some privacy please.' Lisa blushed and then rushed out.  
  
After quiet possibly the quickest shower of Paul's life he was onboard a transport just about to take off. No one was sure just what happened to the Neo Japan carrier, but it happened in Neo England territory and so they had a responsibility to investigate.  
  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later the Neo England transport set down next to the skid left of the Neo Japan carrier. The carrier itself was a right off through the deep gashes in its hull Paul could see the Gundam within. It looked undamaged. As Paul and Lisa made there way towards the carrier a man who identified himself as Hoi met them. Paul judged that the man must have been in his mid to late twenties. Upon reaching the bridge they met two other people.  
  
'So your Neo Japan's Gundam fighter,' said Paul  
  
'Your Neo England's fighter,' said Kyoji with a slight snarl in his voice  
  
'Hey this is no time for a Gundam fight you two,' said Lisa sternly 'We're here to find out what happened.'  
  
'For all we know it could be your lot trying to get rid of the competition,' said Kyoji  
  
'How dare you,' yelled Paul lunging at Kyoji trying to hit him.  
  
'You wanna fight then come on!' yelled Kyoji throwing a punch back. Hoi however broke them up.  
  
'Stop it you two,' he said angrily. Suddenly the carrier began to shake violently. Blasting up out of the ground emerged for strange towers. Everyone rushed outside to see what they were. Slowly the towers began to turn revealing what they really were.  
  
'Gu-Gundam Heads!' gasped Min  
  
'What?' asked Kyoji  
  
'Devil Gundam.' said Paul dropping to his knees. Lisa starred on in terror.  
  
'Its real,' she thought, 'Paul no!' 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The four Gundam Head's loomed over the downed Neo Japan carrier and the landed Neo England transport. Their thick tubular bodies swayed gently leading up to the heads. Each one had opened its jaws revealing the beam cannon mounted in it.  
  
'What are they?' asked Kyoji. All five of them were standing back to back. The Gundam Head's were deployed at the four corners of the crash site.  
  
'They are Gundam Heads,' said Min.  
  
'Weapons of the Devil Gundam,' said Hoi  
  
'But how? The Devil Gundam was destroyed. My parents did it!' said Kyoji getting agitated.  
  
'It doesn't matter how they are here,' said Lisa, 'All that matters is that they are here. You better stop them somehow.'  
  
'What? On my own why can't he help?' asked Kyoji angrily pointing at Paul.  
  
'Are you blind! He's in no condition to fight!' said Min. She was right Paul was curled up in a ball on the ground clutching his head.  
  
  
  
Paul was terrified. For some reason he wasn't at the crash site any more in fact he didn't even know where he was. He was in a strange moss filled cave and it was dark he could hardly see anything. He slow felt his way around wherever his hand fell it was greeted by a damp rock.  
  
Paul's blind wondering led him down several passageways and into a much larger cave which appeared to have a light source in it. Paul's eyes slow got used to the dim light. It was then that Paul realised that he wasn't alone in the cave. There was something else, slowly moving, and it was big.  
  
The creature moved so that its upper body faced Paul. The eyes on its head glowed bright red. Paul could make out the vague shape of the creature; it was the giant Gundam-like lobster that went by the name Devil Gundam.  
  
'No! Not Devil! Ultimate Am I' The words weren't spoken aloud, but rather appeared in Paul's mind. However this wasn't the same voice that Paul had heard the Devil Gundam use before. It was more, feminine than before. 'This place isn't for you. Go now before it awakens again. You must fight this threat, don't let your fear control you.'  
  
Confusion ran through Paul's mind was the Devil, no Ultimate Gundam trying to help him? That didn't make sense why would it be trying to help him? So far the Devil Gundam had been terrorising his dreams for months why the sudden change? This was all too much for him to take in at once.  
  
The cave dissolved around Paul and he returned to the crash site and to the worried face of Lisa. She helped him stand up and he starred at the Gundam Heads.  
  
'Paul are you ok?' she asked  
  
'Yeah. Just a got little sidetracked,' he said grimly, 'I'll tell you later. Where's Kyoji?'  
  
'He went to get Shining Gundam and fight these monsters,' said Hoi  
  
'Well then, I think I'll join him. You guys had better find cover.' Said Paul hurrying off towards the Royal Britain Gundam.  
  
  
  
Kyoji's Shining Gundam dodged the beam blast from one of the Gundam Heads. He triggered a quick volley from his head vulcans, but the bullets merely bounced off its thick armour. Kyoji rocked forward as he felt an explosion on his back. He turned to see the other three Gundam Heads bearing down on him.  
  
'Shit! How am I meant to fight them all on my own?' he said sorely, 'I need help fast.'  
  
The Shining Gundam rocked from more explosions as the Gundam Heads relentlessly fired again and again. Kyoji activated a beam sword and jetted towards the base of a Gundam Head he drew back for a wide sweep. However a mass of tentacles sprang out of the base and knocked the sword away.  
  
'Arrrrrrrrrh! My hand is glowing and roaring!' said Kyoji as the Shining Gundam's faceplate opened and the head fins shot out. 'It's telling me to defeat you!' The Shining Gundam's hand began to glow bright green.  
  
'Sure win! Shining Finger!' Kyoji thrust the Shining Finger towards the Gundam Head. The tentacles vaporised under the heat. Finally the Shining Finger made contact with the Gundam Head's body. It made the whole Gundam Head glow until it suddenly exploded; a thick cloud of smoke filled the battlefield.  
  
'One down, three to go,' said Kyoji confidently to himself, 'What the hell!' Through the smoke shot two Gundam Heads, both originating from where Kyoji had just destroyed one. Kyoji dodged more attacks and rose up high to assess the situation. Now there were five Gundam Heads. He could barely manage four and if each time he destroyed one two more appeared he soon be knee deep in trouble.  
  
  
  
The Royal Britain Gundam rocketed skywards. Paul took the beam machinegun from its storage rack he carefully took aim and fired. A stream of red beam blasts narrowly missed the Shining Gundam and disappeared into the dissipating dust cloud.  
  
'Careful you idiot!' yelled Kyoji 'You nearly hit me!'  
  
'Shut up!' yelled back Paul, 'I've got more important things to worry about than you!' With that he jetted off into the dust cloud. It didn't take long for Kyoji to see flashed of red beams in the cloud.  
  
'Idiot! He's going to get himself killed' muttered Kyoji.  
  
The Royal Britain Gundam shoulder barged one of the Gundam Heads. Kicking off from it Paul fired his shoulder cannons at the Gundam Head causing it to scream in pain. In the same movement he dodged another Gundam Head while pulling round his beam machinegun and peppering it with beam blasts.  
  
'This is no good!' he said 'We need to attack the source.'  
  
'What? The Devil Gundam?' asked Kyoji as he slashed at a Gundam Head with his beam swords.  
  
'No,' said Paul quietly, 'The Ultimate Gundam.'  
  
'What the hell are you on about!' said Kyoji, 'Min. Hoi and even you said that these things come from the Devil Gundam.'  
  
'Yes and no. The Ultimate Gundam is the Devil Gundam's original form, before it was corrupted.' Explained Paul.  
  
[I]'Help me! Save me! Free me!'[/I] These words rang in Paul's head. 'What the hell!' he muttered  
  
  
  
Suddenly Paul was in a vast bright white plain. He turned around slowly but all he could see was this endless white plain. Then a strange shape appeared some way off Paul was nearly blinded by the bright light from all around.  
  
[I] 'I'm sorry I don't have more time,' said the shape in a beautifully soft female voice, 'But I can not keep the beast contained forever.'[/I]  
  
'Who are you?' asked Paul  
  
[I] 'I cannot say, not now,' said the female shape, 'But please for my sake and the sake of everyone. Stop the council before their plans can come to fruition.' [/I]  
  
'What council? What do you mean? What do you want me to do?' asked Paul totally confused.  
  
[I] 'Its simple. All I want you to do is kill me,' she said matter of factly, 'But you cannot do it with you current strength. You have a powerful ally very close to you. They will be able to help you. Now go leave this place I can let you escape but you won't have long.'[/I]  
  
'I don't understand!' said Paul, 'Help me to understand.'  
  
[I] 'You'll learn soon enough.'[/I]  
  
  
  
As quickly as it had arrived the white plain of was gone. Back in the Royal Britain Gundam's cockpit Paul shook his head slightly.  
  
'Kyoji! We have to find the others a leave now!' he said  
  
'What right now? Won't that be a little hard?' replied Kyoji  
  
'No we've got some help,' 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The sound of Paul's footsteps on the cold stone corridor echoed loudly. He was dressed in his formal military dress uniform. He hated wearing it but on an occasion such as this it was a necessary evil. As he neared his destination he mentally calmed himself, he didn't want to seem uncomfortable in front of His Majesty the King.  
  
King Charles 5th was an elderly man. He currently held the record for the longest reign of a single monarch over Neo England, 76 years. Despite being 94 years old he still had a sharp mind and wit. The King had endured a great deal during his reign, the greatest being Neo England's triple victories in the Gundam Fight and then the lowest in the 14th Gundam Fight. This was why the elderly King had summoned Neo England's Gundam Fighter, Paul Snowdon, to an audience.  
  
The heavy Oak doors that guarded the entrance to the King's audience chamber opened slowly, two guards stood on the inside and outside of the doors. Paul noted that the room was relatively empty; save the guards there were only a handful of other people. From the corner of his eye Paul could see Elena Wilson, his rival for the place as Neo England's Gundam Fighter. As Paul reached the raised platform upon which the King's throne rested he fell to one knee.  
  
'You requested to see me your Majesty?' he asked keeping his tone respectful.  
  
'Arise young Snowdon,' said King Charles, 'I can hardly see you down there, and they make these things so high up.'  
  
Paul smiled slightly as he rose to meet the Kings eyes. The King was a proud man and he still wore his crown with pride despite his growing ill health he refused help of any kind.  
  
'The efforts of you and the Lady Wilson have not gone unnoticed,' said the King, 'Your preparations for this, the 17th Gundam Fight have been long and hard. I wish that both of you could go but alas that is not allowed. Many think that I'm just a foolish old man letting us rejoin the Gundam Fight.'  
  
'No my Lord! Your not' started Paul but he was cut off by the King raising his hand.  
  
'Some think it better for us to waller in our self pity and give up.' Said the King, 'But I say sod them! We've waited on the sidelines long enough. I want you to go out there and prove to everyone that Neo England aren't quitters and that we are not cheaters. Bring our honour back.' The King coughed heavily.  
  
Paul could see that the King didn't have a great deal of time left. 'Rest assured your Majesty. I will reclaim our honour and win this Gundam Fight,' said Paul defiantly, 'But please my Lord. Stay with us until so that I can prove to you that we can do this.'  
  
The King laughed genteelly. 'I will try young Snowdon. I have noticed that your father has made numerous requests that I send Lady Wilson instead of you. What have you to say to that?'  
  
'My father doesn't believe I can achieve what we must,' said Paul bitterly, 'He's more worried about being re-elected Prime Minister. He seems to think I will bring shame on our family and our country.'  
  
'Well. I have great faith in you young Snowdon.' Said the King gently. 'Now go preparations for your departure and underway.'  
  
'Yes my Lord.' Said Paul and he turned and left the chamber. A few moments later Elena Wilson joined him.  
  
She was the same age as Paul. Both of them had been brought up to be the next Gundam Fighter of Neo England. He the son of a life long politician: her the only daughter of a noble family. Her hair was short and light brown, held back against the head. She was wearing a similar dress uniform to him.  
  
'Good luck,' she said keeping her voice neutral. She was bitterly disappointed that she'd lost out.  
  
'Thank you.' He said, 'I suspect that I'll need it.'  
  
'Your not that bad a pilot Paul.' She said reassuringly. 'I know you'll do us proud.'  
  
'Even still you still wish it was you though?' he smiled as she turned away. 'I don't mind. I'll do my best that's all that counts. Your Spitfire Gundam would probably do better anyway.'  
  
'That's possibility.' She said looking back at him over her shoulder. 'But your Royal Britain Gundam is very powerful. Anyway didn't the Academy beat it into you that its not the Gundam that counts it's the pilot.'  
  
'Your right, your right I know,' he said, 'But still…'  
  
'Oh shut up and go get your transport.' She ordered, 'We'll never live it down if you're late.'  
  
  
  
Thick repressive darkness filled the room. Vague unrecognisable people surrounded an equally unrecognisable table. High above the distant sound of a fan endlessly spinning could be heard filtering down through the maze of pipes that made up the ceiling.  
  
'It has activated before schedule,' said the first. The voice basked in unrivalled neutrality. All sense of accent had been removed.  
  
'This is a sever disruption to the schedule,' spoke a second. Their voice no different from the first. 'It is not ready for our purpose.'  
  
'True, but perhaps we can use this to advance the schedule,' spoke a third  
  
'No. It is not ready,' replied the first.  
  
'She is fighting us,' said a fourth, 'Surely she much realise that there is no possible way for her to win. Her actions are, foolish.'  
  
'There is several other things be much consider,' said the second. 'The Shuffle Delegation will be alerted by now. They must be dealt with. Furthermore there is evidence that she has made contact with another.'  
  
'Another?' asked the third, 'How?'  
  
'The exact methods are unknown,' said the second. 'But they too will be eliminated.'  
  
'Very well.' Said the first, 'Don't let anything get in the way of the schedule.'  
  
  
  
Min, Hoi and Lisa darted towards the Neo England transport. It was no easy task they had to dodge the occasional stray blasts from the Gundam Heads. They shelters momentarily behind an outcrop of rocks before dashing the final stretch to the limited safety of the Neo England transport. Once inside Lisa ran into the cockpit and hurriedly started up the transport. The VTOL turbines on each wing gave out a horrid whine as they started up. Slowly but surely the transport began to take off.  
  
Seeing the transport begin to take off Paul and Kyoji brought their Gundams in close and landed on the transports wide top deck. Suddenly the Gundam Heads stopped moving and slowly retreated back underground.  
  
'What the hell is going on Snowdon?' asked Kyoji angrily, 'There's something your not letting on and I wont to know what it is.'  
  
'This isn't the time or the place,' said Paul quietly.  
  
'And when is that? Me and my team nearly got killed out there!' yelled Kyoji, 'Now tell me what you know or I'll fucking kill you!'  
  
'Some how I doubt you'd do that,' said Paul, 'You'd be disqualified.'  
  
'To hell with that!' yelled Kyoji, 'I want to know what those Gundam Heads were doing here! The Devil Gundam is dead!'  
  
'Yes the Devil Gundam is dead,' said Paul, 'We weren't fighting the Devil Gundam. We were fighting the Ultimate Gundam.'  
  
''There's no difference!' said Kyoji, 'They're both the same killing machine.'  
  
'No!' said Paul sharply, 'There is a great deal of difference in the psychological make up of the Gundam.'  
  
'What the hell are you on about!' snapped Kyoji, 'It's a bloody machine! Gundams don't have psychological make ups!'  
  
'Well if that's how you see it then we don't stand much of a chance.' Said Paul quietly. 'Lisa. How long till we reach base?'  
  
'About ten minuets Paul.' Came Lisa's reply from the cockpit. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'Yeah I will be,' said Paul, 'Just a little unsettled. I think this is going to be a tough one. I kinda wish Elena was here.'  
  
'Don't worry. We'll get through it.' She said reassuringly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
High above the Earth mid the orbiting colonies four streaks of light shot out from four different colonies and headed towards the Earth. Each one adjusted their course so that they would land in Northern Europe.  
  
  
  
The Royal Britain Gundam and Shining Gundam stood side by side in the Neo England hanger. Tech crews were working on both Gundams repairing the damaged received during the fight with the Gundam Heads. Kyoji was doing a good job of making himself seen; he didn't entirely trust the Neo England techs that were working on the Shining Gundam. Min had been in contact with the colony to inform them of what had happened. It was certainly disturbing news and it had sent shockwaves through the colony.  
  
Paul sat quietly in his room with is head in his hands. He couldn't understand anything. Who was that girl on the white plain? What was her connection with the Ultimate Gundam? Why did she call out to him? These question kept going around and around in his mind. He screamed lashing out knocking the coffee table over.  
  
'Why is this shit happening to me?' he asked himself, 'Elena? What's wrong with me?'  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. 'Who is it?' he demanded  
  
'Paul? It's me Lisa. Can I come in?' No reply came so Lisa opened the door slowly. 'Are you ok? They told me you haven't had anything to eat.'  
  
'I'm not hungry.' He replied bluntly.  
  
'You should eat something, to keep your strength up.' She said, 'How about if I go get something from the Chippy?'  
  
'I said I'm not hungry!' he yelled. 'Leave me alone!'  
  
'I just…' she started.  
  
'Get out now!' he bellowed as he waved a fist around threateningly.  
  
Sensing possible danger she left. When the door closed behind her she leaned heavily on the wall. Paul had gotten mad at her before, but never like this. There was defiantly something wrong and it defiantly has something to do with the Devil Gundam. She slowly slid down the wall until she rested on the ground and brought up her arms and rapped them around her legs.  
  
'Why won't you let me help you Paul?' she said quietly to herself as a tear rolled down her check.  
  
  
  
A few miles out from the base a pair of Neo England Casshing Mk3 mobile suits were performing a patrol of the local woodland. The Casshing Mk3 was a surprisingly powerful mobile suit not only was it armed with a beam cannon but it also carried a beam sabre, which were something of a rarity on non Gundam mobile weapons. Added to that thick Jeganium armour made the Casshing Mk3 a formidable opponent.  
  
In the trees around the pair of mobile suits a series of mono-eyes glowed bright red. The Casshings however didn't notice and went on normally. Suddenly four dull brown mobile suits burst out from among the trees. They instantly began firing their machineguns. After recovering the Casshings fought back their heavy beam cannons blasting through the brown mobile suits armour with ease. However more and more of them were appearing out of nowhere. Before long there were two final explosions before the forest went silent again.  
  
  
  
The stark white corridors of the Neo England base carried the light quick footsteps of Lisa as she made her way to the hanger area. She'd decided she needed to work on the Royal Britain Gundam, mainly just to take her mind of Paul. Ever since the Gundam had came in earlier in the day the tech crews had been working feverishly on it. They were essentially 'super charging' it increasing its abilities in every way.  
  
When she entered the hanger she noticed that Kyoji, Min and Hoi was all gathered around the Shining Gundam's feet apparently looking over blue prints. Reaching the Royal Britain Gundam Lisa mounted the lift that took her up to the cockpit.  
  
'Hey Chief, is she ready yet?' she asked the head technician.  
  
'Just about,' he said, 'Good job too, considering what brewing outside.'  
  
'Eh? What do you mean?' asked Lisa  
  
'You haven't heard? Well you'd better go talk to the Colonel.' He said.  
  
With that Lisa left to go to the bases command centre. The command centre was alive with activity the noise of personal calling out reports, the hum of computers and the barked orders of slightly stressed officers all added to the mix. Upon entering Lisa went straight to Colonel Harrison's office.  
  
Lisa was surprised to see the Colonel putting on his pilots suit. She knew he'd been a pilot during the original Devil Gundam crisis, but this must be something really big to have the base commander getting ready for combat.  
  
'Ah Ms Gill.' He said, 'I was just going to have someone contact you. We lost contact with one of our patrols a short while ago and now we've detected a large force of mobile suits heading this way.'  
  
'Whom do they belong too?' she asked.  
  
'We don't entirely know, but from the transmission we received from the patrol we think it's the Death Army.' He paused to let that last thing sink in. 'We're prepping the entire garrison for combat and trying to evacuate the city. But it will take some time so we have to hold them here. Have Captain Snowdon waiting with his Gundam. Our whole defence centres around those two Gundams.'  
  
'I don't know if Paul will fight,' she said cautiously, 'He's in a bad way.'  
  
'Damn, this is no time to have him wimp out on us,' he said scornfully, 'I'll speak with him. I think I have a sure-fire way to get him to fight.'  
  
  
  
Colonel Harrison hammered on Pauls door. He kept hammering until it opened and a slightly annoyed Paul appeared, but before Paul could say anything Harrison grabbed him and pulled out into the corridor.  
  
'Your coming with me.' Said Harrison, 'The base is about to come under attack.'  
  
'I can't fight,' said Paul dejectedly, 'I'm hopeless. You'd be better off without me.'  
  
'That's crap and you know it.' Said Harrison angrily. 'I'm going to show you something, something very important to both of us.'  
  
Slightly bemused Paul followed the elder man until they came to a secured elevator. The base commander took out a set of keys and unlocked the lift door. Ushering him in Paul entered. They then started a rather lengthy trip downwards.  
  
'Your not the first Gundam Fighter to use this base as their headquarters you know,' said Harrison almost casually.  
  
Oh? Who else then?' asked Paul  
  
'Until FC59 Gentle Chapman worked out of here. But then he moved to London.' Harrison said. 'He was a hero of mine you know, still is sort of. He was the reason I joined the military.'  
  
'He is the reason I am what I am,' said Paul darkly.  
  
Soon the lift ride came to a stop and the pair stepped out into a pitch black modestly sized hanger. Harrison went over to a control panel and activated the lights. What presented itself before Paul was the Britain Gundam.  
  
'Britain Gundam?' said Paul amazed. 'I thought it was in the Imperial War Museum back on the colony?'  
  
'That's just a copy,' said Harrison. 'This is the real thing. He won three championships with this one Gundam. No matter the odds, the situation he always fought on fair and honourably.'  
  
Paul walked up to the Gundam and gently put a hand on its armour. He'd seen it so many times before in the Imperial War Museum, he'd dreamed of becoming a pilot and being able to pilot a machine like this. His own Royal Britain Gundam was based off the original Britain Gundam.  
  
'Why did you come to the Earth Paul?' asked Harrison  
  
'I…I came…to restore our honour,' he said  
  
'Tell me, Will you be able to restore our honour by giving up?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Did he ever give up?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Will you?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
  
  
Back on the surface the garrison's twenty Casshing Mk3 mobile suits were waiting for the battle to begin. Off in the distance they could all see the Death Army approaching. It seemed like a sea of mobile suits was approaching the numbers appeared limitless. At the centre of the defence the Shining Gundam stood ready. In his cockpit Kyoji was preparing himself mentally for this challenge. He could still remember the stories his father and uncles told him about the Death Army, it was relentless and never tired it would just keep coming and coming.  
  
And then it began. The sky lit up and machine gun fire and beam cannon blasts filled every inch of it. In the centre of it the Shining Gundam with both beam swords drawn cut a bloody path. Hacking and slashing its way through an endless stream of opponents.  
  
  
  
Paul stood on the hand of the Royal Britain Gundam as it lifted him up to his cockpit. Once inside the mobile trance system activated his trace suit felt light as a feather. Too his left Colonel Harrison mounted his Casshing Mk2 Custom, old but still powerful.  
  
'Hey Paul, I've got one last thing for you.' He said. Then his Casshing held up a long barrelled beam rifle. 'He brought us honour with it. Now you do the same.'  
  
Paul nodded and then took Gentle Chapmans long beam rifle.  
  
  
  
Kyoji had found himself in something of a predicament. He'd charged off so quickly into the enemy ranks that he was now surrounded. The red-eyed Death Army was moving in quickly on him.  
  
'Damn,' he muttered, 'I might have over done it.'  
  
Suddenly a strange extending claw smashed through one of the Death Army mobile suits as a white and green Gundam landed next to the Shining Gundam.  
  
'Hey! Little Kyoji you should learn to play with nicer toys. Big Bro won't be pleased if you get hurt.' Said Sai Sici  
  
'Uncle Sai Sici!' said Kyoji overjoyed. 'How did you get here?'  
  
'When the Shuffle Delegation is called the Club Ace can't ignore the calling,' said Sai Sici. That was when Kyoji noticed the crest glowing on the hand of his uncle's Gundam.  
  
  
  
Chapman's beam rifle spat fire and with each shot another enemy fell. Paul let his Gundam drop back slightly so that he could fire his shoulder cannons. The defence was holding up surprisingly well but their enemy was relentless and it was only a matter of time. When a wave of Death Army mobile suits got too close the defenders would rush forward with beam sabres ready and hack down the aggressors.  
  
Back in the bases command centre Lisa, Hoi and Min looked on. There was nothing any of them could do except watch. Suddenly one of the monitors began to flash brightly and set off a warning alarm. Lisa rushed over to check what it was.  
  
'Oh no,' she said before activating the communication link to Paul, Kyoji and Colonel Harrison. 'We're got trouble. We're picking up a power source even stronger then that of a Gundam towards the rear of the enemy formation.'  
  
'What the?' said Paul turning in that direction. To his horror he saw the creature that had been stalking his dreams for months. The Ultimate Gundam. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
From his vantage point on the main defence line Colonel Harrison could see the Devil Gundam emerge. The sight sent shivers down his spine. Harrison's first ever combat mission had been against the Devil Gundam when it invaded Neo Japan and now all these years later the monster was back. He lifted his beam cannon and burned two holes into a Death Army mobile suit, which subsequently exploded.  
  
'Command how much longer till the civilians are evacuated?' he asked.  
  
'We need more time Sir.' Replied Lisa. Suddenly a signal cut in.  
  
'We heard you army boys need a hand.' Said the new voice, 'So we deceived to lend one.'  
  
The sound of three battleships firing a full broadside followed quickly after he'd stopped speaking. Out in the bay three of the Royal Navy's battleships stood menacingly while a dozen small transports sped in towards the harbour. Neo England was the only country left that still maintained a fleet of battleships. Most considered the mobile suit to be the ultimate weapon, which in most respects it was, but the English always had a deep routed sense of history and could never let these elegant weapons die out.  
  
The battleships fired another full broadside. The barrage fell upon the Death Army shattering mobile suits with ease. Despite the devastation the Death Army kept coming.  
  
'This is probably the only time I've ever been happy to see the Navy,' said Colonel Harrison roughly as he pulled his Casshing Mk2 Custom back to avoid an attack. In the same movement he jabbed his beam cannon into the Death Army mobile suit and fired. 'How long till you navy boys can get the civilians out?'  
  
'No time at all,' said Captain David Beatty, 'Just keep them off our backs a little while. I hope that's something you can do?'  
  
'Oh we could keep this up all day.' Came Harrisons reply, 'I just want to get the civilians out of the way so we can start the fight proper.'  
  
'Yes I'm sure that's the case.' The two commanders, from the two rival branches of Neo England military continued in this fashion for sometime.  
  
  
  
Kyoji and Sai Sici had carved out a pocket in the flank of the Death Army. Kyoji could obviously see why Sai Sici was a member of the Shuffle Delegation he fought with such vigour and ferocity Kyoji could barely keep up. The Navy barrages came as a relief letting the two fighters rest up a bit.  
  
'Errm. Uncle Sai Sici.' Asked Kyoji, 'Will my father be coming here?'  
  
'Yeah.' Replied the older fighter, 'And the others too. This fights been a bit quiet without them.'  
  
'What the! Shit!' yelled Kyoji as he saw the Devil Gundam rise itself up. He could exactly see where it came from but a massive blast of energy shot out in a long wide beam towards the base and the city.  
  
The beam barley missed the base but the city wasn't so lucky. The blast burned a wide path straight through and out into the bay where it ripped through one of the battleships, sending the valiant vessel to the deep. All along the beams path fires and explosions ripped up the remainder of the city.  
  
'That monster!' raged Kyoji, 'Arrrrrrrrha! How could it do such a thing.' He was getting mad, really mad and Sai Sici knew what happened when the Shining Gundam's pilot got angry.  
  
  
  
Paul lifted the Royal Britain Gundam from the ground. The Ultimate Gundam had sunk his ship. The Rodney. Neo England's oldest battleship. His ship. Grimacing he stared at the Ultimate Gundam knowing that this was a direct challenge to him.  
  
'Colonel. I suggest you pull your men out.' He said calmly, 'You've done all you can. Save what you can.'  
  
'I don't think so.' Was Harrisons reply. Paul turned to look at the Colonel. That was when he saw the Colonels regiment badge. It was the skull and crossed thighbones of a Death's Head with the words 'Or Glory' below. 'We stay, until the end.'  
  
'Ok. I can hardly argue with the 17th Lancers.' Said Paul, 'Cover me. I'm going to kill a monster.'  
  
  
  
As Kyoji got angrier and angrier the Shining Gundam came closer and closer to its final form. Kyoji snarled as his cockpit started to turn a lovely shade of red. On the outside the Shining Gundam's shoulder armour raised up sharply and the leg thruster's casings opened up. Then the head fins shot up and the faceplate opened. Shining Gundam Super Mode had been activated.  
  
Kyoji let out an animalistic scream as he charged towards the Devil Gundam. 'My hand is glowing and roaring! It's telling me to defeat you! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiining Finga!' Kyoji yelled. The Shining Gundam charged at blistering speed towards the Devil Gundam with the Shining Finger streaked out far aimed at the monsters head.  
  
'Devil Finger!' yelled the Devil Gundam's unearthly voice. Thrusting down its own reddened hand the Devil Gundam caught the Shining Finger. For a few seconds the two Gundams fought each other until the Shining Gundam's arm shattered, the Shining Finger beaten. The Shining Gundam fell backwards only the smashed in the opposite direction by the Devil Gundam's lobster claw. Despite its size the Devil Gundam was extremely fast getting in below the stricken Shining Gundam and punching it upwards. The Devil Gundam then proceeded to land a series of devastating punches on the defenceless Shining Gundam.  
  
Sai Sici charged towards the Devil Gundam desperate to save Kyoji. The Neo Chinese Fighter tried everything he could but the Devil Gundam's defence was just too strong.  
  
In his cockpit Kyoji could feel every punch hammering his body. Desperately trying to stand up the young Gundam Fighter spat out bloody.  
  
'Father I'm sorry…. I've failed you.'  
  
  
  
The Devil Gundam picked up the Shining Gundam by the head with one head. The beast stared at the stricken Gundam before readying its Devil Finger attack. Just when it was about to attack a hail of beam rifle fire blasted its hands causing it to drop the Shining Gundam. With a tremendous crunching sound Paul rammed the butt of his long beam rifle into the Ultimate Gundam's head. He followed up with a roundhouse kick, which sent the Ultimate Gundam off balance.  
  
Landing on the parched earth Paul moved to pick up the Shining Gundam and then took off again. He landed a short way away and place the battered Gundam on the ground.  
  
'Gimme a sec,' managed Kyoji, 'I can still fight.'  
  
'Thanks for the offer my friend,' said Paul gently, 'But this is my fight.'  
  
'You don't have to do this alone,' croaked Kyoji,' Just wait. My father he's coming.'  
  
'Normally I would,' said Paul, 'But there's no time left. For the honour of my people I will defeat the Ultimate Gundam. Do one thing for when this is all over. Tell…tell Lisa that…I…Love her and that I want to be with forever.'  
  
With that the Royal Britain Gundam took off once more, to square off in the ultimate battle with the Ultimate Gundam.  
  
'Paul! Paul! Don't do this!' yelled Kyoji wincing in pain. 'Nooooooooooooooooo!'  
  
'Goodbye my friend,'  
  
  
  
It was almost a surreal scene. At one end of the clearing was the Ultimate Gundam and at the other was the Royal Britain Gundam. All around them fires whipped and burned. The two combatants said nothing, merely watching waiting for one to make a move there were no noises other than those of the fires.  
  
'The time is now,' said Paul, 'You wanted me to kill you? Well we do it now. No holding back.'  
  
The Ultimate Gundam let out a roar. Paul could tell that the female shape he'd once spoken too wasn't controlling the Ultimate Gundam anymore. It didn't matter to him anymore; all he wanted was to finish this.  
  
'Gundam Fight! Ready!' roared the Ultimate Gundam.  
  
'Go!' yelled Paul.  
  
The two combatants raced towards each other. Paul moved upwards and went in to kick the Ultimate Gundam's head only to be blocked by one of its Lobster Claws. Paul launched backwards and fired his shoulder cannons causing a cloud of smoke to appear. He took advantage of this to land a barrage of heavy punches on the Ultimate Gundam. The Ultimate Gundam however would not go down so easily. It replied with a punch of its own which caused Paul to falter.  
  
  
  
From the Neo England command centre Lisa looked on in horror as Paul traded blows with the Ultimate Gundam. She couldn't understand why he'd go do something like this. Sure he could be cocky and headstrong but never this stupid.  
  
'I don't understand why is he doing this?' she asked aloud.  
  
'That's simple Ms Gill,' said Colonel Harrison over the radio, 'He's doing what he came to do.'  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked  
  
'The reason Neo England rejoined the Gundam Fight was to restore our honour,' said Harrison, 'And Captain Snowdon is doing that right now. He knew that simply wining the fight wouldn't change anyone's opinion of us. The appearance of the Devil Gundam is unexpected, but it serves as the perfect vessel for restoring our honour.'  
  
'But Paul can't possibly beat that monster,' said Lisa, 'Its impossible.'  
  
'Nothing is impossible,' said Harrison, 'He will win, he won't allow anything less.'  
  
  
  
The Royal Britain Gundam and Ultimate Gundam clashed again. Each Gundam putting out a furious flurry of punches, each one stronger than the last. Anyone who saw the combat could not help but be moved by it. Each combatant seemed evenly matched, punch for punch they danced a furious ballet.  
  
'I don't understand you Ultimate Gundam!' yelled Paul, 'What are you!'  
  
[I]'that's simple I am what I am,' that sweet female voice sung in Paul's head. 'You must understand that I am not the monster which ravaged the Earth 16 years ago.'[/I]  
  
'Then what are you?' asked Paul  
  
[I] 'I was created by the Council to carry out the Ultimate Gundam's original purpose.' She said. [/I]  
  
'What is your name? How did you become the pilot?' asked Paul  
  
[I] 'You don't understand. I have no pilot,' she said laughing gently, 'I'm the Ultimate evolution a sentient Gundam. But as with any sentient being there is Good and Evil. I can't always control my darker self. The Council take advantage of this, subduing me while promoting the evil in me.'[/I]  
  
'Is that why you wanted me to kill you?' asked Paul, 'To stop the darkness?'  
  
[I] 'Yes,' she sounded sad though, 'I wanted to help this beautiful planet. But the evil in me is too strong. Please end this for me!'[/I]  
  
Paul screamed as a massive energy wave erupted from the Royal Britain Gundam. The wave forced the Ultimate Gundam back. From the edges of his Gundam Paul noticed that it was slowly turning golden. The golden light filled the cockpit and his trace suit also turned gold.  
  
'Ultimate Gundam!' he yelled, 'Your time has come!'  
  
He launched the Royal Britain Gundam into a shoulder barge ramming into the Ultimate Gundam's chest. He pulled out Gentle Chapman's long beam rifle and pushed it into the Ultimate Gundam's stomach where he kept the trigger down repeatedly firing again and again. The Ultimate Gundam grabbed him with one of its lobster claws. Paul screamed in pain as it crushed his ribs and dropped the long beam rifle. Activating his Gundam's thrusters Paul dragged the machine upwards taking out both his beam sabres in the same movement. With one double slice he hacked open the lobster claw freeing himself. Paul put the hilts of the two beam sabres together to form a twin beam sabre. He then span the twin sabre in the palm of his hand in order to perform his ultimate attack. As the sabres span a tunnel of red energy formed around the Royal Britain Gundam.  
  
'Royal Assault!' yelled Paul as the spiralling mass of energy with the Royal Britain Gundam at its centre.  
  
'Devil Finger!' The Ultimate Gundam replied with its own ultimate attack. Both fought will all there worth until the Devil Gundam's arm exploded. The Royal Britain Gundam continued on to grab the Ultimate Gundam in a bear hug.  
  
'Ok bitch it ends here,' Paul said gently as the Royal Britain Gundam's reactor overloaded. The resulting explosion vaporized both combatants. 'Goodbye Lisa….'  
  
  
  
'Paul Noooooooooooooooooooooo!' yelled Lisa and Kyoji in unison. Tears rolled down Lisa's checks. She ran out of the command centre and out onto the battlefield.  
  
  
  
Out of the sky four landing pods appeared and landed. Out of the pods came the last four Shuffle Delegation members. 'We're too late! God Damn!' said Chibodee Crockett.  
  
'Its nice to see you guys,' said Sai Sici weakly. Argo and the Bolt Gundam came over to help the Dragon Gundam stand. 'Bro. Your little one is over there.'  
  
Domon nodded and began to walk over in the direction Sai Sici had pointed. He found the battered and beaten Shining Gundam in a small crater surrounded by fires. The God Gundam slow bent down and lifted the fallen Gundam. Holding his son close to him Domon walked over to the largest crater. At the bottom were the shattered remains of two combatants. All that was left of the Ultimate Gundam was a small section of its lower body. The Royal Britain Gundam however still managed to hold on to its dignity. Its head still remained, damaged but not destroyed. Other than the head only a small part of his body was left. The cockpit had been totally destroyed.  
  
  
  
Several days later Kyoji regain consciousness. Much to the relief of his mother and father. The first thing he asked for was to see Lisa. When she came into the room he could tell she fained fake happiness. She was hurting deep inside anyone could tell.  
  
'There was something he wanted me to tell you,' said Kyoji weakly, 'He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he wants to be with you forever.' At hearing this Lisa burst into tears again.  
  
She bid her farewells and left quietly. She wondered the base no really knowing what to do. Her wonderings led her to the hanger. It was quiet here. A Neo Japan transport had collected the Shining Gundam and the Royal Britain Gundam was a right off. Its remains however were still in there. Held in place by hoists it was kept in position as if it was all there. She walked along the gantry and placed a hand on its battered head.  
  
'Gundam, why do you look so sad?'  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
